Fated For a Second Chance
by EpicJirachiFan
Summary: 5 people, 5 pasts, a second chance at a dream. as they travel round kalos, will they achieve their dream... for a second time?


OHMIGAWD IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO INACTIVE! anyways, im back *Sigh* this will be a story which is pretty much ALL oc's, and will be running alongside a doujin i am also doing.

-I do not own pokemon nor any of the pokemon in the story, but

- i DO OWN ALL the human characters in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

3rd persons POV

"MOM! IM GOING!"

"Ok Mim… WAIT! MIM!"

She sighed, her daughter was always like this, too fast, to tall, to hungry, she decided there was no point, Mim would contact her at some point, via holocaster or something, but, to be quite honest, it wasn't Mim unless she forgot something.

Mim was already 3 streets away, her short, brown hair blowing about as she ran down the all too familiar streets of luminose city, right, two lefts, straight on for 2 streets, and she would reach her destination, the Sycamore Pokémon Lab. It didn't take her long to get there, barely 10 minutes at the speed she was running. She burst into the Lab, "Prof! I'm 'ere!"

"Ah!" professor sycamore called from the upstairs and dashed down, pokedex in hand. "How are you today Mel?"

"Uh… its Mim…"

"Oh yes! How could I forget? Your starter Pokémon is here."

"What starters? I have agro."

Professor Sycamore threw his head back in frustration and then clenched it in his hands, "ARGH! IM FORGETTING EVERYTHING TODAY!" he thrust the kalos pokedex into her hands, before apologizing and being summoned by his assistant to deal with a rowdy dedenne. Mim looked at the pokedex, and smirked, it was nothing like the pokedex she was used to.

"Hey Aggression," she whispered "Look."

An espurr appeared from her bag and clung to her arm, the espurr tapped the pokedex then withdrew, Mim nodded, and ran straight out of the lab. "Sis!" she heard from behind her, she spun on her heels. Josh, her younger brother was behind her, "Mim, mom told me to deliver this to you, but it's not supposed to be used in battle." Josh handed her a pokeball. Mim looked at it, she knew this pokeball.

"Is that so..?"

Josh looked at his watch, "I gotta go sis! See ya!"

Mim waved josh off and then looked back at the pokeball. It had a note attached 'To Mim, I thought this would assist you for the first stage of your journey, it's one of your old Pokémon, you said yourself that it wasn't supposed to be used for battle, so, have fun,

Lots of love, Mum xxx'

Mim sighed, she couldn't use it here in the middle of the city, she would have to use it one of the alleys or something, so that's what she did. She whispered to the huge Pokémon "Take me to Vaniville."

- At Vaniville town –

When Mim got to Vaniville, she saw many people coming off a tourist bus, some tourists, some obviously immigrants, she saw one boy, her age, possibly a bit older, get off the bus, holding a kalosian badge case. She smirked, and went to tell the boy a little bit on the region, and her status…

(Alex's POV)

I had only just got here and already random people where walking up to me, this one girl came up to me and said "Cuz IM a veteran and I know this region really well; l I can help you win!" cockily. Her hair blew about in the wind, it was short for a girl, I may even have thought she was a by for a second there. But she thought she was such a special snowflake didn't she? Time for me to remind her of her own abilities.

"But you only have that tiny espurr." I said calmly. Her arms folded, and she looked at me disapprovingly. Gibbs, my riolu, climbed atop my head. The girl chuckled

"I'd like to see you beat viola with that weak as hell fighting type" she chuckled, and then walked off, with large, strong strides.

"OI! WAIT!" I called after her, but she had suddenly disappeared, just all of a sudden, gone. Suddenly, a thought struck me. I could have sworn I had seen that girl before "Mirage…" I muttered to myself as I picked up my holocaster, but as I turned around

"Hello."

I jumped. "RHIANNON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Rhiannon looked at me, no obvious expression on her face. "I just wanted to explore kalos" she stated, simply. Her houndour barked beside her.

"Uh…. Ok." I exhaled. "See ya round I guess." I walked off.

"Indeed…"

* * *

Indeed, so there yu have it, chappie 1 of a new story! me and chaotic hedgehog do have quite a few chapters of demigods at gakuen but we just need to upload them . hope you enjoyed! and reviews are much appreciated!

~EJF


End file.
